mario_kartfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Kart Insanity
Mario Kart Insanity is the ninth installment of HammerBro101's version of the Mario Kart series. It was developed by HammerBro101 Inc. with help from Nintendo EAD and Sega, and is exclusive on the Nintendo Switch. Gameplay This game reuses many elements from Mario Kart Wii to Mario Kart 8. The game goes back to using pre-made vehicles, similar to the first six Mario Kart installments. The ranking works similar to Mario Kart Wii, but the only difference is that it adds three new ranks: ★★★★★, ★★★★ and F. Just like in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart DS, and Mario Kart Wii, a player's driving performance will be ranked after completing a cup in the Grand Prix mode, with the ranks (listed from best to worst) being ★★★★★, ★★★★, ★★★, ★★, ★, A, B, C, D, E, and F. Coins are littered on the track, and they serve the same purpose as in Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart 7, and Mario Kart 8. Up to one hundred Coins can be carried, which is ten times the amount of the previous ten. There are four new cups: the Water Flower Cup, the Red Shell Cup, the POW Block Cup, and the Thunder Cloud Cup. VS Race and Battle Mode are once again available in this game, and Balloon Battle and Coin Runners return. In addition, Shine Thief, Bob-omb Blast, and Shine Runners from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart DS respectively return. There are four new battle modes: POW Block Frenzy, Thunderclap Dash, Star Coin Thief, and Shell Shooters. Just like Mario Kart Wii, whenever a player loses all of his or her balloons, he or she respawns with a new set of balloons. However, they can choose to be on teams in VS Race. Unlike Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8, which allow a maximum of twelve racers to race on each course, Mario Kart Insanity takes it even further and allows up to sixteen racers to race on each course. Tournament mode from Mario Kart Wii returns in Mario Kart Insanity. Unlike Mario Kart Wii, players can create their own tournaments, and they can set their own restrictions. Bikes from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8 return, and are able to do wheelies again. ATVs from Mario Kart 8 also return. Items As with every Mario Kart game, items are staples. The POW Block, Thunder Cloud, Fake Item Box, Banana Bunch, Super Leaf, Lucky Seven, Poison Mushroom, Giant Banana, Bowser Shell, and Fireball return. The Crazy Eight, Potted Piranha Plant, and Boomerang Flower from Mario Kart 8 are absent from the game. The Coin is also absent as an item, as well as the Boo, the Blue Shell, and a few other items. GreenShellMK8.png|Green Shell TripleGreenShellMK8.png|Triple Green Shell RedShellMK8.png|Red Shell TripleRedShellMK8.png|Triple Red Shell ItemBoxMK8.png|Item Box BlooperMK8.png|Blooper POWBlockMK8.png|POW Block ThunderCloudMK8.png|Thunder Cloud BulletBillMK8.png|Bullet Bill PoisonMushroomMK8.png|Poison Mushroom ChainChompMK8.png|Chain Chomp Lucky7MK8.png|Lucky Seven Bob-ombMK8.png|Bob-omb BananaMK8.png|Banana BananaBunchMK8.png|Banana Bunch BowserShellMK8.png|Bowser Shell GiantBananaMK8.png|Giant Banana DoubleItemBoxMK8.png|Double Item Box MushroomMK8.png|Mushroom TripleMushroomMK8.png|Triple Mushroom StarMK8.png|Starman FireballMK8.png|Fireball YoshiEggMK8.png|Yoshi Egg HeartMK8.png|Heart MiniMushroomMK8.png|Mini Mushroom New Item BlueSpinyShellMK8.png|Spiny Shell MegaMushroomMK8.png|Mega Mushroom HeartMK8.png|Heart PhantomItemBoxMK8.png|Phantom Item Box TriplePoisonMushroomMK8.png|Triple Poison Mushroom GoldenMushroomMK8.png|Golden Mushroom SuperHornMK8.png|Super Horn FireFlowerMK8.png|Fire Flower SuperLeafMK8.png|Super Leaf LightningBoltMK8.png|Lightning TriplePhantomItemBoxMK8.png|Triple Phantom Item Box Fan - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fan BlackShellMK8.png|Black Shell TripleBlackShellsMK8.png|Triple Black Shells GoldBananaMK8.png|Gold Banana GoldBananaBunchMK8.png|Gold Banana Bunch MiniMushroomMK8.png|Mini Mushroom GoldShellMK8.png|Gold Shell TripleGoldShellsMK8.png|Triple Gold Shell 1-UpMushroomMK8.png|1-Up Mushroom BoomerangFlowerMK8.png|Boomerang Flower HammerFlowerMK8.png|Hammer Flower IceFlowerMK8.png|Ice Flower GoldFlowerMK8.png|Gold Flower WaterFlowerMK8.png|Water Flower RainCloudMK8.png|Rain Cloud SnowCloudMK8.png|Snow Cloud MagnetMushroomMK8.png|Magent Mushroom HeavyMushroomMK8.png|Magnet Mushroom InvisibleMushroomMK8.png|Invisible Mushroom Bobomb_Sunshine.png|Time Bomb InvincibilityLeafMK8.png|Invincibility Leaf ZtarMK8.png|Ztar PottedPiranhaPlantMK8.png|Piranha Plant BooMK8.png|Boo Drivers Mario Kart Insanity includes the same 24 drivers from Mario Kart Wii (26 if counting both Mii Outfits as two separate characters), but adds in extra characters to enlarge the roster. Another difference from Mario Kart Wii's roster is that Paratroopa, Hammer Bro, and Petey Piranha (who were originally going to appear in Mario Kart Wii before being scrapped) all appear in this game. Small Baby Mario - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|Baby Mario Baby Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|Baby Luigi Baby Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Baby Peach Baby Daisy - Mario Kart Wii.png|Baby Daisy Toad - Mario Kart Wii.png|Toad Toadette - Mario Kart Wii.png|Toadette Koopa Troopa - Mario Kart Wii.png|Koopa Troopa Dry Bones - Mario Kart Wii.png|Dry Bones Paratroopa - Mario Kart Wii.png|Paratroopa Red Lakitu - Mario Kart 7.png|Lakitu Koopa Kidette - Mario Kart Wii.png|Koopa Kidette Shy Guy - Mario Kart 7.png|Shy Guy Medium Mario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mario Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Luigi Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Peach Daisy - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|Daisy Yoshi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Yoshi Birdo - Mario Kart Wii.png|Birdo Bowser Jr - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bowser Jr. Diddy Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Diddy Kong Hammer Bro - Mario Kart Wii.png|Hammer Bro New Driver Kamek - Mario Kart Wii.png|Kamek Pauline Without Microphone - Super Mario Odyssey.png|Pauline Bowsette - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bowsette Large Wario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Wario Waluigi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Waluigi Bowser - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bowser King Boo - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|King Boo Rosalina - Mario Kart Wii.png|Rosalina Dry Bowser - Mario Kart Wii.png|Dry Bowser Donkey Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Donkey Kong Funky Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Funky Kong Petey Piranha - Mario Kart Wii.png|Petey Piranha Metal Mario - Mario Kart 7.png|Metal Mario King K Rool - Mario Kart Wii.png|King K. Rool Dread Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Dread Kong Karate Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Karate Kong Sumo Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Sumo Kong Ninja Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Ninja Kong Wiggler - Mario Kart 7.png|Wiggler Vehicles Mario Kart Insanity goes back to using pre-made vehicles used in the first six Mario Kart installments. Bikes get the ability to do wheelies back, and they are able to snake better than Karts. ATVs from Mario Kart 8 return, and Hovercrafts are new to the series in this game. There are six of each type of vehicle for each size class, making each size class have 24 vehicles. The Items stat from Mario Kart DS returns, and it determines your chance to get a powerful item (for example, karts with a higher items stat are more likely get powerful items like the POW Block in 10th, the Lightning in 14th, and the Bullet Bill in 16th). 18 Bikes and 18 Karts return from Mario Kart Wii, 6 ATVs return from Mario Kart 8 and its port (though the standard one is separated into 3 separate vehicles for each size class), as well as 10 new ATVs, and 18 hovercrafts. Small Vehicles Karts *Standard Kart S *Booster Seat *Mini Beast *Cheep Charger *Tiny Titan *Blue Falcon Bikes *Standard Bike S *Bullet Bike *Bit Bike *Quacker *Magikruiser *Jet Bubble ATVs *Standard ATV S *Teddy Buggy *Koopa Mobile *Mini Mutant *Labrador Mobile *Buzzy Beetle Buggy Hovercrafts *Standard Hovercraft S *Tiny Tug *Goomba Cruiser *Shell Sailer *Steel Driver *Tanooki Tug Medium Vehicles Karts *Standard Kart M *Classic Dragster *Wild Wing *Super Blooper *Daytripper *Sprinter Bikes *Standard Bike M *Mach Bike *Sugarscoot *Zip Zip *Sneakster *Dolphin Dasher ATVs *Standard ATV M *Splat Buggy *Inkstriker *POW Block Buggy (resembles the POW Block) *Zapper Cloud (resembles a Thunder Cloud) *Turbo Yoshi Hovercrafts *Standard Hovercraft M *Kong Kruiser *Hammer Speeder *Bullet Blaster *Blue Seven *Streamliner Large Vehicles Karts *Standard Kart L *Offroader *Flame Flyer *Piranha Prowler *Jetsetter *Honeycoupe Bikes *Standard Bike L *Flame Runner *Wario Bike *Shooting Star *Spear *Phantom ATVs *Standard ATV L *Flame Spreader *Bone Rattler *Waluigi Flyer *Wild Wiggler *Mega Monster Hovercrafts *Standard Hovercraft L *Flame Extinguisher *Mega Mutant *Tornado Tormentor (makes Tornadoes that lift any player into the air) *Monsoon Maker (makes Monsoons that rain on nearby players) *Winged Spiny Speeder Race Tracks Nitro Tracks Retro Tracks Unlockable Tracks DLC Tracks Criteria for Unlocking Vehicle Types *Bikes for every other class: Win every cup on 50cc. *Karts for every other class: Win every cup on 100cc. *Hovercrafts for every other class: Win every cup on 150cc. *ATVs for every other class: Win every cup on 200cc. Vehicles *Jetsetter: Win the 150cc POW Block Cup *Spear: Unlock 24 Expert Staff Ghosts. *Winged Spiny Speeder: Unlock all 48 Expert Staff Ghosts. *Zapper Cloud: Unlock 1 Expert Staff Ghost. *Hammer Speeder: Win the 100cc Star Cup. *Zip Zip: Win the 50cc Banana Cup. Racers *Hammer Bro: Win the 50cc Star Cup. *Koopa Kidette: Get at least 1 star on all 50cc Nitro Tracks. *Funky Kong: Unlock 4 Expert Staff Ghosts. *Dry Bowser: Win the 100cc Thunder Cloud Cup. *Bowsette: Get at least 1 star on all 100cc Nitro Tracks. *Dry Bones: Win the 100cc Star Cup. *Petey Piranha: Win the 100cc Leaf Cup. *Diddy Kong: Win the 50cc Thunder Cloud Cup. Cups *Flower Cup: Win the Mushroom Cup. *Star Cup: Win the Flower Cup. *Special Cup: Win the Star Cup. *Banana Cup: Win the Shell Cup. *Leaf Cup: Win the Banana Cup. *Lightning Cup: Win the Leaf Cup. *Water Flower Cup: Win the Lightning Cup. *Red Shell Cup: Win the Water Flower Cup. *Thunder Cloud Cup: Win the Red Shell Cup. *POW Block Cup: Win the Thunder Cloud Cup. Items *Thunder Cloud: Win the 50cc Shell Cup. *Super Leaf: Win the 50cc Banana Cup. *Mega Mushroom: Win the 50cc Mushroom Cup. *Lucky Seven: Win the 50cc Flower Cup. *POW Block: Win the 50cc Star Cup. *Bowser Shell: Win the 50cc Special Cup. *Paratroopa Shell: Win the 50cc Water Flower Cup. *Triple Fake Item Box: Win the 50cc Red Shell Cup. *Triple Poison Mushroom: Win the 50cc Thunder Cloud Cup.